Imperial Charter
The Imperial Charters were issued in 1128 by Toturi I in his coronation ceremony. Charter of the Unicorn Clan (Jade) The clans received the Imperial Charters to ensure renewed attention to their ancient duties to the empire. Each clan accepted with solemn honor, but of the Phoenix there was no word. Promo Flyer (Jade Edition/Hidden Emperor) Charters * Charter of the Crab Clan: To return to your ancient oaths and find what you have lost. Charter of the Crab Clan (Jade) * Charter of the Crane Clan: To make good your promises to restore honor and wealth to the lands of Rokugan.' Charter of the Crane Clan (Jade)' * Charter of the Dragon '''Clan: ''To seek your own ways, and renew your mysteries. Heal the wounds of the past.Charter of the Dragon Clan (Jade)' * Charter of the Lion Clan: To defend Rokugan in battle against all enemies, near and far. Charter of the Lion Clan (Jade) * Charter of the Mantis Clan: To regent all disputes and troubles of the unaligned lands. Charter of the Mantis Clan (Jade) * Charter of the Phoenix Clan: To reclaim their magic and recover their lost knowledge, let the Phoenix be granted time to rebuild and grow strong again. Charter of the Phoenix Clan (Jade) * Charter of the Scorpion Clan: To defend the Emperor from threats he cannot see. Charter of the Scorpion Clan (Jade) * Charter of the Unicorn 'Clan: ''To be my eyes and ears, bringing justice and honor to all the clans of the Empire. * Charter of '''Toturi's Army: To swear your oaths to me, my valiant friends, for I know your worth among men. The Emperor's house will be reborn. Charter of the Toturi's Army (Jade) * Vows of the Brotherhood of Shinsei: Take the new Tao, gentle brothers, and learn its ways, that we all might prosper from its wisdom. Vows of the Brotherhood (Jade) Treaty with the Naga The Naga received a treaty for their efforts against the Shadowlands. * Treaty of the Naga: "Our cousins of the Naga shall be recognized as a free and allied nation, welcomed within our borders and in our Imperial Court." Treaty with the Naga (Jade) In 1199 the Dark Naga was driven out of Rokugan. In response a thousand of Naga awakened, led by the Zenathaar, who renewed the Treaty with the Empire. Siege: The Heart of Darknes, by Shawn Carman Spider Clan A new charter was made in 1173 by the Empress Iweko I to the Spider Clan, the day it was confered its Great Clan status: Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman * Charter of the Spider Clan: "Go forth and conquer in my name". Legion of Two Thousand After the Destroyer War the Legion of Two Thousand was granted with an Imperial Charter. Charter of the Legion of Two Thousand (Promotional flavor) * Charter of the Legion of Two Thousand: Their function became as an extension of the Imperial Legions, enforcing the law of the Empress Iweko I and answerable to her and the Empress' Chosen. External Links * Imperial Charter (Promotional) Category:Law and Government